Kill Me, Miss Me
by Crimson Ice Flame
Summary: Seto Kaiba has grown tired of Yami Atem's reign, so now it's time he finally breaks him with a little game. After knocking out and kidnapping the teen, he wakes up in a dark room. So can Yami survive this dreaded game, or will Kaiba finally break the Game King once and for all? Rated M for sexual theme. Based of Doujinshi "Kill Me, Kiss Me" Seto/Yami one-shot. No kiddies allowed!
**Crimson Ice Flame: Hey guys! Me again! I've got a quick one-shot with Seto Kaiba and Yami Atem (Yami and Yugi have separate bodies right now), based on the doujinshi, "Kill Me, Kiss Me." Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Invisible scars... Yes, I'd forgotten about those..._

Seto Kaiba, multi-billionaire CEO of Kaiba Corp, accomplishing this at the age of only fifteen. Now he was seventeen, going to be eighteen soon, as he stood by one of the windows of his large manor, staring out of the window into the night. The full moon gave off a luminous glow, creating a long shadow behind the teen, whereas the lines on the window seemed to act as prison bars. Only one thing bothered him, plagued his mind – as it often did – and that one thing was him... The one and only King of Games, Yami Atem.

 _Yami... This time,_ _ **I**_ _will be the one to inflict agony and humiliation onto you..._

 **-The Next Day-**

 _ **Ding! Dong!**_

Yami glanced up at the Domino High Clock Tower that had just chimed four times, indicating it had just struck four o'clock. The sky was darkened with clouds, giving everything a much grayer look. _It's already dark..._ Yami noted, knowing that if it were to rain, he would get soaked through having not brought an umbrella.

 _I knew I'd be late because of day duty with Yugi, but I told him to go on ahead home, and that I would be there soon... Jonouchi and the others are already gone as well... But I hadn't thought it had gotten this late so quickly..._

He merely sighed to himself, slinging his school bag over his shoulder as he headed for the front gates just as a black limousine pulled up to the curb while Yami was so engulfed in his thoughts. Though, he began to walk down the path to make his way home as he exited the front gates, until someone called for him. He began to turn to see who had called out to him only for a white cloth to be shoved over his nose and mouth. He began to panic, trying to process the situation when a strong and potent scent reached his senses, making him cringe. _A chemical scent? But why?_ He wouldn't get very far in his thoughts as he soon lost consciousness, falling into an abyss of foggy blackness.

"He's losing consciousness." a man dressed in black said.

"Good, take him to the car."

* * *

Yami's hand twitched. He felt cold and dizzy and didn't understand why. What had happened? He tried to look around to at least see where he was to help answer some questions, but it was just so hard to lift his heavy eyelids that felt like weights over his crimson hues. What was worse is that now that he and Yugi had separate bodies, it did _**not**_ give him any reassurance at all, it only made him feel worse. He hated that feeling of confusion to the point where he couldn't piece anything together, and that just so happened to be one of those times. Where was he? Why was he knocked unconscious? Is he alone? Is someone else in the room with him? If so, who is it? What the hell is truly going on here? But Yami soon got an answer to one of his various questions when he heard something – a voice.

"...So, you're awake?"

 _That voice!_

Yami pushed himself to sit up, rubbing his eyes to try and wake himself. However, when his vision had finally cleared, he a saw a well dressed man sitting on a furnished chair mounted on a chequered floor. The spiky haired teen couldn't deny who sat before him, looking confident and proud. "Kaiba...! Where...?" He began, not all that surprised to see the billionaire had brought him there, wherever that was, considering he couldn't see very well in the darkened room he was placed in with Seto...alone.

 _I'm in a dark room, with no windows?_ Yami pondered that thought.

Kaiba's icy blue eyes remained unchanged – greedily rapacious – and his smile unsettling and devious as he spoke with his deep, slightly raspy voice that, for some reason, sent a chill down Yami's spine. "I have an interesting game planned for us." He spoke, a very troubling glint in his eyes. "So I kind of...forced you to accept my invitation by bringing you here. I do hope you don't mind." He chuckled slightly at his last comment.

 _Tch... "Hope I don't mind?" Idiot..._ Yami glared.

"Interesting game?" he spoke up again after Kaiba's short explanation, his strength steadily returning to him after the over-dosage he was force-fed.

 _Invitation?_ He pondered that word. _Then this must be Kaiba's house I'm in?_

"Don't worry, Yami." Kaiba mused, having noticed the streak of concern blooming on the younger teen's face. "It's a very simple game." Another light chuckle. "I challenge you, Yami!" He looked him dead square in the eye with all seriousness, that smirk playing on his lips disappearing as he held up his index finger, which was pointed at Yami.

"If it's a game, then I will be your opponent, Kaiba." He said as he slowly rose to his feet, a hand in his pocket whilst trying to look composed, unafraid of the brunette CEO.

Unlike his small companion, Yami was not afraid to stand tall before Kaiba. He would challenge him at this game with a sort of confidence radiating from him that Yugi never had, but this also caused a smirk to play across Seto's lips. That confidence Yami had, he would soon crush it as if it had never existed – this thought he liked, very much so. He would not idly stand by and let him win again. No, he would break this game king to the point where he begs for mercy. Oh, yes... Kaiba would enjoy watching that, picturing that look of despair and agony playing on his face, his trembling voice begging for him to stop. Is it so wrong to say that Kaiba did have his sadistic side? I suppose not, especially considering what's in store for poor little Yami.

"As usual, you do what you want, don't you?" Yami asked in his deep, baritone voice, referring to how the CEO had got him there in the first place. "Well, what kind of game is it then if you're forcing me to play?"

Kaiba smirked. _Straight to the point, as always. I suppose you never bullshit around when you thought you had the higher ground. Hmm... Though let's just see how long that confidence of yours will survive._

Kaiba clasped his hands together, lacing his fingers to one other as he responded. "The rules are simple. From now on, whenever you're in this room, you can't make a sound for one hour, and those are the only rules. Like I said, simple, right?" He glanced up to see the game king show some, any sort of weakness at these rules, but got no such luck as Yami held that confident stature of his, though that would soon change. "If you have any questions during the game, you can use the pen and paper provided for you over there." He gestured over the desk very swiftly to show a quill pen mounted in an ink pot next to an open book of blank pages. "If you keep silent, then you win." That smirk continued to play across his lips. "So how about it? Simple, yes?"

"...Kaiba." It was difficult to read what Yami was thinking, as it usually was. This was something Seto wanted to change. He wanted to read that face, seeing it contort with rage, anger, and despair, but mostly pain. He wanted to shatter that infernal confidence of his as if it were nothing but brittle glass under a large hammer.

"So," Kaiba continued. "What do you plan to do? It would hurt your reputation. "Unthinkable," as they would say... I mean, this is a game after all."

 _And I take all my games_ _ **very**_ _seriously, as do you._

Yami's frown remained unchanged, his glare narrowing slightly at the egotistical CEO. He was considering it, but only if it meant he could leave sooner since Yugi must be panicking by now, if not already. However, he closed his eyes and assumed a subordinate position as he declined. "Sorry, but I'm too cautious... I don't believe you when you say this game is so simple. I know you, Kaiba, and things are never just that easy with you, so I won't accept this game. Let me go home."

"Wait, Yami." But he was already at this door, his hand inches away from the handle, and his back to the CEO. "Are you running away?" He paused to give an effect. "Then, you lose!"

Yami turned to him sparingly, his eyes dark and shadowy whilst keeping a poker-faced expression, almost bored. "I'm not rising to your bait." He answered simply before turning back to the door again, grasping the handle in his slender hand, but when he tried to turn it, it wouldn't budge.

Yami drew in a short, and very sharp breath. _It's locked!_

Kaiba then spoke, sounding annoyingly smug. "That door won't open without this key." He said as he held it up in his long, slender fingers. "If you wish to go home, then you'll have to beat me first."

"You...!" Yami whipped around, glaring back at Kaiba, who stuffed the door key in the inside pocket of his white overcoat.

"So," Seto spoke up, being the one to sound confident now. "Do you accept?"

The spiky haired teen composed himself, stuffing a hand in his pocket as he stood straight again as his shoulders reclined back a bit. "Seems like I have no choice, now do I? Fine, I'll do it."

Seto's grin went cold as he gestured to a clock. "It just turned 9:00 PM. Game start!"

The brunette reclined back in his chair a bit, glancing away as a hand rested upon his chin while Yami leaned against a wall, arms folded with a foot leaned to the back of said wall he was leaning against, eyes closed. He pondered in his thoughts, just wishing for this to be over so he could finally leave and settle Yugi down since he knew he would be freaking out. Though, one thought did cross Yami's mind as he glanced up at Kaiba for a moment before closing his eyes again, feeling frustrated at not knowing his play.

 _What does he plan to do?_ He ruminated on. _Tch... I haven't a choice but to play his damn game... Kaiba is clearly mad... Yet, he hasn't moved at all... Why? Hmm... Maybe I can ask him with that pen and paper; might as well try to get some answers..._

He glanced over to the desk with the quill pen and open book filled with blank pages. It was worth a try at least...

Yami pushed off the wall with his foot, walking over to the desk as he picked up the quill pen that was in the ink pot. He got ready to write something down when his wrist was suddenly grabbed, forcing him to drop the quill. The younger teen glanced back to see Kaiba had snatched his wrist, standing tall and wolfish above him. The grip on his wrist wasn't painful, but firm enough to hold him still as Kaiba gazed down at him with dark contempt. While Yami was contemplating on what to do next, the brunette gripped the front of his shirt, only to slam steel cuffs around his wrist before yanking him forward. However, before Yami could comprehend the situation, smooth, but hard lips were pressed against his with bitter force. Rage suddenly sparked up in the smaller teen as Kaiba drew back, his eyes nothing but icy shards that stared back at ruby irises

 _W-what?_

He was engulfed in surprise, Yami quickly shoving Kaiba back with his bound hands and bringing one up to wipe his mouth with the back, trying to rid the taste of Kaiba from his lips. But the brunette frowned, looking slightly disappointed. "Calm as ever... Even with that, you won't make a sound?" He chuckled lightly, almost mockingly. "That'll change..."

 _You've gotta be...!_ But then that damn thought hit him like a train, echoing in the back of his mind. _If you keep silent, then you win._ Yami then growled lowly, but not loud enough for Kaiba to hear him. _Stubborn... Tch..._

He had not agreed to this, and yet, at the same time, he had, though Kaiba didn't really give him much of a choice. So either way, he was swimming in dangerous waters. It's no wonder why he drugged Yami and brought him there against his will... And now that his hands were bound by metal cuffs on a short chain not even six inches in length, he was forced to hold his tongue, despite what he had to say, and locked in a dimly lit room...with Seto Kaiba, who might as well be a madman... Those cuffs though, they felt cold against his pale skin, and heavy on his thin, delicate bones... Kaiba watched him like a lion stalking its prey... It was only a matter of time now...before he would go in for the kill.

"There's still time... We haven't reached the time limit yet." Seto mused playfully.

 _You...! You planned this from the start!_ For the first time, Yami, the teen who always kept a clear, level head and a confident aura, felt trapped and helpless. His stomach twisted around in all directions with anxiety and his thoughts were jumbling together. He didn't know what to do... This was no ordinary game, not anymore. Yami knew there was a catch, and it looks like he's found it. _This isn't a joke! But how do I get out?_

Just before Kaiba could say anything more, Yami noticed an open door opposite of the locked one. It was cracked slightly, but how had he not seen that there before? Never mind, it didn't matter. If there was a way out, he'd chance it. _That door... Is there another room in the back?_

He dashed past Kaiba and over to the door, only to freeze at what he found. The teen awkwardly held his bound hands up to his chest, scanning around the room with both curiosity and confusion. _What...?_

Before Yami's eyes was a large, king sized bed with a metal backrest; another door that led into a bathroom; and lamps mounted on the walls to dimly light the room with a low orange glow. This was no exit, no escape for him to take. Yami was truly trapped.

"Is the bed to your liking?" Seto cooed, feeling like an approaching nightmare he could not escape from that loomed from behind him.

 _No... No way... This game... It's no damn game at all!_

Yami's eyes widened a bit, his heart skipping a beat, and his breath catching in his throat. He was finally able to piece together what Kaiba _**really**_ had planned for him. But suddenly, it felt like weight had been thrown onto him as Yami was pinned to the bed before him, Kaiba hovering from above, and with a deft hand, the brunette reached up and grabbed the rope holding the spiky haired teen's Millennium Puzzle, removing it from around his neck only to loop it through the chain of the metal cuffs and bind around the metal backrest, forcing Yami's arms and hands above his head to leave him completely defenseless, unable to protect himself from what came next. A cold sweat drop slid down his face, his adrenaline exploding as he feared the worst, unable to comprehend the situation he could not escape from. There truly was nowhere to run now. He was trapped, like bird in a cage. While imagining the horrible possibilities Seto had in mind, said brunette saddled himself upon the game king, feeling slightly annoyed when Yami quickly avoided his gaze, unable to look directly into those menacing azure eyes.

"This is a game..." Kaiba repeated as his hands somehow adopted gentle ways of unbuckling and removing Yami's leather neck collar. "If you keep silent, then you win, likewise, no matter what means I use. If I do break your silence though, then I win..."

Yami suddenly arched his back a bit when he felt Kaiba lean down and lightly press warm lips against the pale white skin of his throat. He let out a shaggy breath to try and calm himself, but even this small act of calmness could not protect him well enough against Kaiba's fingers undoing the buttons of his white shirt, revealing more of that porcelain skin. His slender fingers began to trace all over Yami's torso, exploring unknown territories of his chest and stomach, and now with the articles of clothing pushed aside, exposing his bare flesh that Yami was helpless to defend, there was nothing standing in Seto's way of his upcoming onslaught. The vulnerability Yami felt was horrifying – it didn't feel real, yet...he knew it was.

"I wonder how much you can take?" Kaiba asked rhetorically in such a deadpan tone before he sank his upper canines into Yami's lower rib cage.

He grit his teeth, throwing his head back as he forced that voice in the back of his throat to remain silent; he would _**not**_ lose this game, his pride simply refused to let him. His eyes clamped shut, hoping that this would all be over soon, or just be a horrible nightmare he would soon wake up from. Though, he knew that this was no nightmare, this was cruel reality sinking its fangs into him, and that Seto would not be satisfied until the due time limit was over. Yami had suffered through five thousand years of insanity and darkness, and yet...why did this mere hour feel like sheer torture, like it was far worse that those five thousand years he had suffered in? You would think this would be simple for the former Pharaoh, but for some reason...it wasn't all that easy. In fact, it felt far worse than that, and he didn't understand why... He wanted this hell to end... Kaiba smiled though, mockingly as his hand slipped into the depths of Yami's jeans, watching the horror and agony ravage his once confident face, exciting and satisfying him. It was simply too delicious...

 _This..._ Kaiba thought. _I've felt before... The reoccurrence of my most humiliating and painful memory._

Yami squirmed underneath Seto, trying to free himself or buck the brunette off of his small, fragile body. He threw his head back once again, his legs pinned beneath Kaiba's weight and his hands bound by his own puzzle. It was almost insulting, but it felt more like demeaning and humiliating to the Pharaoh. Kaiba could see the hurt and despair clearly displayed upon Yami's face, the desperation boiling up in his small form, this reminding him of that same pain he was forced to endure himself as a mere child.

 _This basement that we're in used to be the "training room." Those cursed memories of this place... No one, not even Mokuba knows of these memories I carry...of my horrid past with Gozaburo Kaiba, our stepfather. Just thinking about it makes me go mad... I went as far as cheating to fulfill my wish of having us become Kaiba's stepchildren, but it was anything but peaceful and serene..._

 _That man – Gozaburo Kaiba – pounded any and everything into me._

 _That's right, everything..._

 _Everything I didn't want to know..._

 _...Agony..._

 _...and humiliation..._

 _I bet that was his plan from that start..._

 _A brat full of hot air and a rigged game of chess..._

 _That couldn't have been the reason he chose to adopt us though..._

 _When I was under his control, I was more than a game piece to him. No... More like his puppet on a damn string..._

 _However..._

 _Even though I was stupid enough to resign myself to my own fate as a game piece, I wasn't weak. I got the upper hand in that game... Beating him at the game finally brought me prestige..._

 _...And won me the freedom I so deserved._

 _For me, I found that winning these games was the sole purpose of my existence, but..._

 _...But_ _ **you**_ _destroyed that...!_

 _I lost to you, someone who naively prattled on and on about the "Heart of Whatever..."_

 _I won't have it!_

 _This game's purpose is to finally inflict agony and humiliation onto you!_

Yami continued to battle against the buckles and rope that held him captive to the bed, keeping his sharp, perplexing crimson eyes of adamant curiosity clamped shut while he was still struggling. He was starting to lose it, go insane due to this horrible torment he only wished he didn't have to endure.

 _...Ah, I see. That's what I hate most about this..._

 _...That man..._

 _I'm becoming just like him, aren't I?_

To keep himself from moaning, Yami quickly turned his head to the side and snatched the material of his school jacket in between his teeth and clamped down – hard. The action alone did nothing to alleviate the pain and torment, however, it at least gave him some sort of anchor to keep him above those dark waters, for now at least... His arms and shoulders were beginning to ache and cramp up due to the uncomfortable position he was forced into as he continued to struggle. Meanwhile though, Kaiba, after having cruelly penetrated the smaller teen with his fingers, slipped and slid his hot, febrile tongue up and down Yami's thin, lean stomach.

 _Why...are you doing this?_ Yami was screaming internally, though this was one question he would often find himself coming back to, always wanting an answer for it, but never receiving one.

 _Game...?_

 _You call this a game?_

 _No... It's a trap..._

 _It has been from the very start..._

Kaiba had opened and wrecked his small body, devoured that innocence he no longer bare. Hard, bitter teeth wracked the sensitive skin as the billionaire sucked on his member, torturing him even further with this act alone. It was simply too horrible to comprehend, so Yami tried to shy away from the thought, pretending like it wasn't happening, but he just kept getting dragged back to reality, which seemed to be mocking him now. He tried to tuck himself further into the bed, which did little to nothing for him, his teeth still clamping down hard on the fabric of his jacket, which had grown damp with saliva, and his constant twisting and turning did no such good, nor did the bucking, only made matters much worse than he wanted or needed them to be. But suddenly, there was a knot. Yami bit down hard on his jacket – almost grinding his teeth together if it hadn't been for the fabric in between – as his body tensed up before it twitched slightly, a shiver jolting up his spine. Kaiba pushed himself up and lightly gripped Yami's chin, pushing it upward with his fingers. Yami saw how pensively Seto watched him when his eyes slid open, but he quickly looked away afterwards, unable to look his tormentor in the eyes for more than a few seconds at most.

"Even you can feel this, right?" Kaiba finally asked.

Yami's tolerance abruptly ended, his hot, burning anger, evaporating into nothing but bitter shame, and that confidence he once had, disappearing into nothing but pain, agony, and despair. He didn't care if he lost the game... It wouldn't be the first time. If he lost, so what? At least he would be able to stop this torment, this ultimate madness! He looked Kaiba dead in the eye and, while still panting, he wanted to shout _"Idiot!"_ But...he could not. He could not bring himself to shout anything for his voice was not there when he needed it the most. He could not break the rules in fear of what might happen to him... Breathing heavily though, he stared at Seto, the CEO seeing something spark in those crimson eyes. Kaiba saw anger, rage, pain, and something else he could not point out.

 _...Hmm?_

He could finally place the fourth thing he saw, the most obvious of all that gleamed most in those eyes. He could not see it before, and almost smirked at realizing it now. He had given in. Yami had finally given in. The fourth thing he saw in Yami's eyes, the one thing he saw shine brighter than the other three combined was...

...Submission.

Kaiba licked the tip of his thumb and forefinger, giving no indication of caring whatsoever. Yami watched, his fear and terror creating a dark abyss of hopelessness and despair inside his trembling heart that pounded hard against his ribs, thumping loudly. He knew all too well now...that Kaiba was not going to stop. The brunette then slid a wet, now lubricated finger inside the Pharaoh, penetrating him once more. Yami squeezed his eyes shut again and desperately pulled at the rope holding him once more. The backrest rattled with his feeble attempts, his fist clenched so tight, his nails nearly dug into the skin of his palms. His teeth found the fabric of his jacket once more as he tore into it, silently screaming to himself, to which those screams could not, and would not be heard, except by himself. As he struggled though, over the rattling of the backrest and his constant twisting and tossing that sent him to and fro, he heard soft, telltale sounds of laughter. It rang in his ears, mocking him so.

 _...Laugh...ing..._

 _He's laughing while he's..._

Yami wanted to hold onto that anger he once had, but he could not because it had long left him, only agony and despair clinging onto him now. It was then he finally understood as his heart began to wretch in pain, almost throbbing now.

 _Oh... I see..._

 _Do you really...hate me that much..._

 _Kaiba...?_

Seto's smile faded from his cool lips, his fingers slipping out of the Pharaoh. He was panting hard, his body trembling, cramped, and aching. Yami knew he was going to lose, and yet...he seemed just fine with that. He just couldn't keep it in any longer.

 _I can't..._

 _I'm going to..._

 _...Speak!_

Yami tucked his head away in his arm, his bangs covering his face a bit to give a dark shadow over his eyes. His lips trembled slightly as his grit teeth were shown, something hot and wet sliding down his face. He couldn't take it anymore. This torment was just too much to bare...

" _St..._ "

"Hmm?" Seto perked up a bit.

" _Stop..._ "

It was very soft, but loud enough so Kaiba could hear the single word as a smirk played on his lips. Yami gave up. It was too much for him to handle and he could no longer suffer in silence to Seto's torment.

" _Please...just stop... I can't take it anymore... You win, Kaiba..._ "

His smirk grew as he leaned up to Yami's ear, purring softly. " _So that's it? You give up?_ "

He nodded slightly, but enough for Seto to see his affirmation.

"Very well, I accept your defeat, however..." Yami's eyes shot open, turning his head a bit to reveal the tears staining his face and to see that sinister smirk playing on Kaiba's lips. "...That doesn't mean I'm finished with you."

 _No...!_ Yami's eyes went wide with shock.

"The punishment for losing...is you have to finish what we started."

"N – Mmph!"

Yami's mouth was suddenly covered as Kaiba clamped his hand over the younger teen's mouth, and he would've screamed as the brunette's member brutally entered him, ripping him apart, if only Kaiba hadn't covered his mouth. His eyes were slammed shut, more tears sliding down his cheeks. This felt even worse than before, but there was nothing he could do. He had to endure his punishment because he gave up – he lost the game – all because Kaiba hadn't given him any other choice. He then felt as if something deep within him had suddenly snapped.

 _Breaking..._

 _Being broken..._

 _I'm going mad..._

* * *

 _ **Ding! Dong!**_

The clock had chimed ten o'clock in the still of night, indicating that time was up. Kaiba reached up and removed the Millennium Puzzle from around the backrest and the cuffs binding Yami's wrists. After unlocking the cuffs, he removed them, Yami lying on the bed, tired and exhausted as his wrists were sore and ringed with dried blood from being cut into by the metal due to his constant struggling. Kaiba then reached over, grasping one of his flaccid wrists and pressing it to his lips, almost gently kissing the area softly.

"Game over..." He said, Yami still laying there, eyes closed with tears staining his face, shirt open, and his chest drawing in and out laboriously. "I've finally won..."

Seto stepped into the shower, scrubbing madly at his hair before the shampoo creamed his back and shoulders when he rinsed it out, following the hot, steamy water down the drain. _He lost... I've beaten him... A small victory, but...at least now he knows the pain I endured all those years ago..._

After drying himself, Kaiba slipped on a fresh white robe before entering the room to see Yami lying on his side, bangs covering his eyes, his shirt buttoned again, and puzzle around his neck. He walked past the bed back into the room they had begun in, unlocking the door Yami had tried to open earlier. Seto walked up the steps and went to grab something, going back down the stairs and into the room Yami still lay in quietly. He set the item down he had grabbed and trudged over to the bed, seating himself next to the game king as he gently pushed his bangs aside, Yami's eyes slipping open to gaze up at the brunette for a mere moment before averting his gaze, almost burying his face into the pillow his head was rested on. He could not look Seto in the eye, not after the hell he was just put through, and yet...he spoke in a low, yet somehow tender tone.

"You're free to go."

Yami gazed back up at him again. " _What...?_ " He asked in a soft, but confused tone. He was sure Seto would keep him there because he lost, so...what changed? Unless that was not his plan to begin with?

"You lost and you faced your punishment. Now you're free to go." He said. "Come, I will have someone take you home."

The Pharaoh laid there for a moment before pushing himself to sit up, swinging his legs over the bed. However, when he went to stand, a sharp pain was jolted through his body. "Nugh...!"

Seto quickly stood up and grabbed his arm. "Don't go too fast, idiot... Did you forget what just occurred? You can't move around so much."

Yami glared at the brunette. "It was your fault..." He hissed bitterly.

"And now I'm telling you to take it easy. Hate me all you want, I don't really care, but you have to take it easy otherwise you'll only hurt yourself more." He said in an almost deadpan tone. "I will at least help you outside."

As they walked, Yami having to go slow for his lower half ached, Seto grabbed the item he brought down before aiding the smaller teen up the stairs and outside the manor to a black limousine that was waiting for him. The door was opened for Yami, but before he got in, Kaiba handed him the item, revealing it to be his school bag. "You can have that back. Nothing was taken out and your cell is inside. Go ahead home."

"Are..." Yami swallowed hard, Seto looking back at him. "Are you going to do this again...?"

"No." He replied. "Once was enough, and now you know that pain I had to endure as a child."

"That's what you wanted to show me?" He seemed confused and slightly angry at his response.

"Not exactly. Yes, it was apart of it, but I mostly wanted to show you that I could beat you at a game, no matter what means I took to do it."

Yami just lowered his gaze.

"Go. Yugi is most likely freaking out, and at least he can tend to you." Kaiba said before walking off, Yami sliding into the leather seats of the black limousine, the door closing as he was driven off.

As he sat there, Yami slowly reached into his bag, pulling out his phone. He took a deep breath, dreading what he would see before pressing the power button. He was all but surprised at what he found displayed upon the screen. Ten missed calls, all from Yugi, and five messages. He opened the phone and clicked on the messages to see what they all said.

 **Yugi:** Yami? Where are you? Are you still at the school? **[5:32 PM]**

 **Yugi:** Yami, you're really starting to worry me... Where are you? **[6:48 PM]**

 **Yugi:** Where are you Yami? You can't still be at the school, it's almost eight. **[7:56 PM]**

 **Yugi:** Where are you!? You're really scaring me, Yami! **[8:49 PM]**

 **Yugi:** Yami, please! Where are you!? You're scaring me and I can't find you anywhere! Please call me! I need to know you're okay! **[9:33 PM]**

He pressed the power button to put the phone back into sleep mode, stuffing it back into his back, which he clutched against his chest, tears sliding down his face again. " _Yugi... Please forgive me... I'm sorry..._ "

When the limousine finally stopped, the car door was opened as Yami slowly got out, wincing as he did for he was still in a lot of pain. He watched the limousine drive off before walking up to the game shop. He knew their grandfather wasn't home because he was still going to be in Egypt for another week, so that meant he was alone with Yugi. The spiky haired teen took a deep breath before pulling the door open and walking inside. The area was dark as he silently let the door close, locking it before going forward past the violet curtains that led into the home portion of the game shop. He looked around, nothing but darkness as he set his bag down. Yami could feel the tears slid down his face again, not even noticing a light had turned on until a pair of arms wrapped tightly around him from behind. He glanced back to see little Yugi as he turned to face the boy, quickly wiping his face with his sleeve. But when Yugi looked up, tears soaked his own innocent features as he had red, puffy eyes staring back at him.

"Where were you? I tried calling and texting you, and when you wouldn't answer, I got so worried. What happened?"

The images flashed in Yami's mind, tears sliding down his face as he collapsed to his knees, gripping his arms tightly. "Yami!" Yugi gasped as he got down on his knees. "What happened to you...?"

He swallowed hard. " _K...Kaiba..._ "

Yugis eyes widened. "What...?"

" _He...had someone knock me unconscious and...play a game... He took...he took advantage of me and...there was nothing I could do... I couldn't defend myself, and...he forced me...to stay silent for an hour while...he tortured me..._ " He explained in fragment through his sobs, Yugi quickly hugging the other double.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, clutching onto him for dear life as he sobbed into his shoulder. Kaiba had broken him, and the only person who could piece him back together...was Yugi, or so it seemed that way. Yami had endured pain and agony no human being should have to, and yet...Kaiba only thought of it as some sick game. He lost that cruel game only because he could not take that sort of pain, that sort of hurt, and that sort of despair... But now Yami would have to bare that cross knowing his innocence was brutally stolen by Seto Kaiba...

* * *

 **Crimson Ice Flame: Too much? Maybe just a little, but I've been wanting to do this doujinshi for so long, but with my own twist on it, and I guess it was a little more than a quick one-shot, but there you go! I hope you liked how this turned out because I almost cried several times writing this. Let me know if you guys want a sequel to this! Ciao!**


End file.
